Wooden Blocks
by two hours with fish
Summary: Legolas and Elrohir’s first meeting gets off to a shaky start when some elf Lords are at work.


Title: Wooden Blocks

Author: Two Hours with Fish

Rating: G

Summary: Legolas and Elrohir's first meeting gets off to a shaky start when some elf Lords are at work.

Disclaimer: Not mine :(

Author's Note: A special Thanks to Kurai for beta-ing for me. This fic is in response to Tux's challenge which was:

"Elrohir and Legolas meet for the first time. Extra points for   
elflings fics! Must contain the   
phrase:  
"It wasn't like that when I left it."  
No word limit But please make it a one-shot.  
Deadline is 22nd of June."

An elfling wandered through the halls of Rivendell, stopping to look in any rooms that were open. He had arrived several hours earlier with his Ada, after a very long ride that had taken forever to the young eyes. They had been greeted by Lord Elrond and he and his father had immediately started to talk. However, to a young elf, who had endured a long trip, the conversations of adults seemed trivial to some extent and completely boring.

He had pulled at his father's sleeve incessantly to no avail. So, the little prince decided to take things into his own hands and had slipped unnoticed into the halls to play explore.

He had first come across a large room with high selves filled with books from floor to ceiling. Several tables also had books on them, stacked neatly in piles. Legolas scrunched up his nose in disgust; this room was too clean and didn't have nearly enough play things. He tried to remember to take his Ada here; he would surely like the cleanness of this room.

Continuing his exploration of the new location, the elfling's search was put on hold slightly as all the rooms were shut tightly. He smiled widely as he spotted an open door at the end of the hallway. Walking over as quickly as his little legs could take him, he stopped just short of passing through the doorway.

Legolas stared at the room in shock. His Ada would not like this room. Strewn across the floor were hundreds of little blocks had obviously been painstakingly carved out of wood. The blocks were long with a slightly shorter width and were very narrow. He noticed that some of them had dots placed systematically on both sides of them.

He took a step in and picked up one of the small blocks. Oh no, his Ada definitely would not like this room, not at all.

A gasp was heard behind him and he quickly turned and dropped the block that he held in his hand. Staring at him was another elf slightly bigger then himself with long brown hair. His gray eyes were filled with surprise as he stared at the mess and then anger as they settled upon Legolas' face.

"My dominos! Why did you knock down my dominos?" the dark – haired elf glared fiercely at the prince and began moving toward him.

Legolas stepped back in shock, "Your domininos? I dinnit do nothing!" he stumbled over the unfamiliar word and began backing up to keep out of reach.

"It wasn't like that when I left it! I went to get my Ada to show him all my hard work and now its ruined and it's all your fault!" the elfling pounced onto Legolas, knocking him over, both elves screaming loudly as they began to roll around on the floor.

Within seconds, Elrond and Thranduil rushed in alarm to seek out the source of the noise. Horrified at his behavior, Elrond grabbed the dark – haired elf pulling the fighting two apart, "Elrohir! What is going on here?"

The elf stopped his struggles and stared up, "Ada, I made the most awesomest dominos and I went to get you to show you and he knocked it down and it was all his fault!"

"Ada! I didn't wreck his domininos! I don't even know what domininos are!" Legolas explained with wild hand gestures to further illustrate his point.

"You don't know dominos?" Elrohir asked in surprise. His anger forgotten, he moved out from behind his Ada and grabbed Legolas' arm and began pulling him to a seat on the floor. "See, you set them up like this and then you tap it and they all fall down!" The dark – haired elf explained hurriedly as he began setting up a new path of the wooden blocks. As an afterthought he said, "My name is Elrohir, by the way."

Legolas smiled widely and grabbed a few blocks to help create the new course. As he carefully set up the first block, he replied happily, "My name is Legolas! Is this your room?"

Slowly, the adult elves began moving out of the room as the elflings began to talk and play together in peace. Closing the door behind them as they left, Elrond began chuckling slightly. Seeing Thranduil's questioning glance, he answered the unspoken question. "My advisor, Glorfindel, was hiding under the bed. He was never very good at dominos."

Review if you'd like :)


End file.
